Et Tu, Brute
by Alea Thoron
Summary: Manchmal ist die einzige Möglichkeit, deine Freunde vor sich selbst zu retten, sie zu verraten. One-shot. Freundschaft. Keine Pairings. Plot-hole. Canon compliant incl. DH.


**DISCLAIMER:** Der Autor beansprucht keine Rechte am geistigen Eigentum hinsichtlich der Charaktere, der Handlungsstruktur oder anderer Ideen, die in dieser Arbeit erscheinen, die auf das Original der Harry Potter-Romane von J.K. Rowling zurückgehen. Der Autor erhält keinen finanziellen Vorteil durch die Verwendung dieser Ideen und hat diese Arbeit ausschließlich zum persönlichen Vergnügen geschrieben.

**A/Ü:** Dies ist die Übersetzung der Geschichte "Et Tu, Brute" von Explopyro aus dem Englischen. Der Link zu dieser Story ist zu finden unter:

s/8029145/1/Et-Tu-Brute

Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei Explopyro dafür bedanken, die Genehmigung für die Übersetzung der Geschichte erhalten zu haben. Darauf bin ich unendlich stolz.

* * *

**Et Tu, Brute**

**by Explopyro**

**SUMMARY:** Manchmal ist die einzige Möglichkeit, deine Freunde vor sich selbst zu retten, sie zu verraten. One-shot. Freundschaft. Keine Pairings. Plot-hole. Canon compliant incl. DH.

**Warnung:** One-shot, Canon compliant incl. DH, Freundschaft, Keine Pairings, Plot-hole.

**Anmerkungen des Autors:** Ich bin kein sonderlich talentierter Schriftsteller der Erzählliteratur, und das ist kein bedeutsames Werk der Literatur. Dies ist lediglich eine Entdeckungsreise zu einer von vielen Handlungsstellen der Romanreihe, die mich im Canon ernsthaft irritiert und verärgert haben. Ich hoffe, dass der Leser Vergnügen daran findet, und würde jegliche Art von Feedback zu schätzen wissen.

Explopyro

* * *

**Et Tu, Brute**

Hermione war im Büro des Schulleiters gewesen, als Harry den Elderstab dazu verwendete, seinen zerbrochenen Original-Zauberstab zu reparieren, und seine Absichten erklärte, diesen in Dumbledores Grabmal zurückzubringen. Darüber hinaus hatte er gesagt, dass er beabsichtige, dessen Macht zu brechen, indem er unbesiegt sterben würde. Harry mochte ihr bester Freund sein, doch Hermione hatte keine Illusionen über seinen Intellekt: Er konnte zuweilen schrecklich begriffsstutzig sein, und sie war überzeugt davon, dass dies einer von diesen Momenten war. Sie hatte allerdings zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts gesagt, und war ihm lediglich gefolgt, als er das Büro verließ.

Als er zu dem steinernen Grabmal am See hinunterging, folgte sie ihm; sobald er ihr seinen Rücken zugekehrt hatte und dem Elderstab in seiner Hand hielt, zog sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab heraus, richtete diesen auf seinen Rücken, und wisperte leise »_Expelliarmus!_«.

Harry fiel nach vorn und breitete sich auf eine würdelose Weise über dem Monument aus; der Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand und landete vor Hermiones Füßen (sie war nicht so töricht zu versuchen, ihn zu fangen). Als sie ihn aufnahm und Funken aus seiner Spitze flogen – durch dieses Zeichen ihre neubegründete Herrschaft über ihn klar zu verstehen gebend – drehte sich Harry herum, um sie schockiert zu betrachten, Schmerz und Verrat auf seinem Gesicht offensichtlich. Er sagte allerdings nichts, starrte sie lediglich mit offenem Mund an, bis sie sprach.

_Et tu, Brute?_, dachte sie, während sie das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog. »Lass mich ausreden, Harry«, sagte sie ruhig. »Bitte.«

Sein Mund schloss sich, doch nach wie vor sagte er nichts, also atmete sie tief ein und fuhr fort.

»Ich musste es tun. Du hast vor jedermann verkündet, dass er in deinem Besitz ist und haargenau erklärt, wie die Herrschaft über den Elderstab funktioniert. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sich diese Information nicht verbreiten würde, oder dass nicht irgendjemand, irgendwo, hinter dir her sein würde? Der Elderstab ist ein enormer Anreiz; du könntest ebenso gut eine Zielscheibe auf deinen Kopf gemalt haben.«

»Ganz abgesehen davon, dass du Auror werden willst, was bedeutet, dass du dich in vielen Kämpfen wiederfinden könntest. Willst du das Risiko eingehen, dass jeder Kleinkriminelle, dem du gegenüberstehst, in der Lage sein könnte, der Master des Elderstab zu werden?«

Harry schaute nun nachdenklicher, weniger erbost.

»Außerdem«, sprach sie weiter, »bin ich davon überzeugt, dass du während der Ausbildung zum Auror üben wirst, deinen Gegner zu entwaffnen. Es würde eine absolute Katastrophe sein, wenn du dich in dieses Szenario begeben und die Herrschaft über den Elderstab von einem Auror-Anwärter zum anderen springen lassen würdest. Jetzt wissen nur du und ich, wer sie hat, und ich bezweifle sehr, dass irgendjemand mich dahingehend in Verdacht haben wird.«

Harry sagte noch immer nichts, doch er nickte bedächtig.

»Ich werde ihn in das Grabmal zurücklegen, wenn du darauf bestehst, aber – ganz ehrlich – ich denke, dass er definitiv genau untersucht werden muss. Ich würde sehr gern herausfinden, wie es in dieser Welt möglich ist, dass solch ein Gegenstand wie ein nicht besiegbarer Zauberstab existiert, der das Eigentumsrecht übereignet, indem er besiegt wird. Geschweige denn, dass wir nicht einmal wissen, dass das 'unbesiegt zu sterben' funktionieren würde; der Stab wählt schließlich den Zauberer …«

»Da ist nur noch eine weitere Sache. Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber auf diese Weise ist es sicherer; du bist dir darüber bewusst, dass du kein Okklumentiker bist. _Obliviate!_«

* * *

**A/A:** Wir können davon ausgehen, dass sich Hermione später vergegenwärtigt hat, dass ein weiteres – von niemandem beanspruchtes – Heiligtum des Todes existiert, das genau untersucht werden muss, und sich dafür entschieden hat, »_Accio_ Stein der Auferstehung« auszusprechen. Mit dem Elderstab in der Hand würde sie sich des Erfolgs sicher sein können.

Explopyro

**A/Ü:** Diese Szene in Buch, in der Harry den Elderstab in Dumbledores Grabmal zurücklegt, war auch für mich im Buch (also in canon) absolut nicht nachvollziehbar. Ich bin heilfroh, dass Explopyro diese Geschichte dazu geschrieben hat. Jetzt habe ich ein besseres Gefühl bei der Sache.

Alea


End file.
